


Curiosity Killed The Cat And The Satisfaction Couldn't Bring It Back

by Reviving_Dead_Fandoms_Since_Now



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mild Gore, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviving_Dead_Fandoms_Since_Now/pseuds/Reviving_Dead_Fandoms_Since_Now
Summary: The Fenton family is one driven by curiosity and well... with a family such as that it's easy to get caught up in one's hubris.
Kudos: 24





	Curiosity Killed The Cat And The Satisfaction Couldn't Bring It Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted here and there will be more to come in the future!

If you asked Amity Park of how they would describe the Fentons it would be... passionate (in polite company, in other's obsessive and unhinged). They were definitely known for sticking their noses in businesses not quite their own; they always demanded answers.

Each member of the remarkable family had a drive, something that propelled them. Danny had as such for the breathtaking stars he loved since childhood. And the same when he entered his parents' portal that lead to electricity burning through his veins on the day he half-died.

Jack and Maddie were the same with the creatures that laid beyond death. They needed to know everything they could about ghost. Their power, their obsessions, and what they held inside them... They hadn't remained just curious though. Soon they were able to find out once they had finally caught Phantom. Maddie couldn't help her glee when she plunged her hand into the ectoplasmic organs as Jack sat in the computer chair excitedly typing up the data. Their curiosity drowned out the screams of Phantom calling for his parents.

Jazz's thirst for knowledge came in the form of psychology. Always wanting to know what people thought and how they reacted to varying circumstances. Hoping to peel back skulls to peer and see what drove people to do the _unthinkable_.

It was this exact thought she had as she numbly crept down the stairs to the lab with her shaking hand hovering over her mouth, opened in a silent scream of hysteria. She stopped at the end of the stairs as she physically couldn't move herself any further.

The neon green glow of ectoplasm was the only light source offered in the dark, metallic room. It spreed itself around the cold, harsh table like a devious pool. The stream of it curling over the tables sides and down the partially curled hand of Danny's corpse.

Jazz gagged as she gazed at her brother's glazed, half-lided eyes staring blankly at the unforgiving ceiling of the lab. She shuffled over to him; her foot steps unsteady as she gently closed his eyes and carefully avoided his exposed ribcage.

Softly clasping his gloved hand, she wondered if the satisfaction was enough for her parents' insatiable curiosity. The tears scalded her cheeks, her chest just as hollow as Danny's, as she heard Jack and Maddie's energetic chattering about their findings as they made their way to the steps. Jazz came to conclusion then that it would never be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you lovelies enjoyed! Let me know if there's something I could work on.
> 
> — Rev


End file.
